


The Days on Sakaar

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Corsetry, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Medical Examination, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Porn Watching, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: The things the Grandmaster does to entertain himself and make his pets happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever hit a wall with all the fics at once and you find a new ship? That's what happened. 
> 
> May write more, may just write little scenes and put them on tumblr. Right now, I'm just regretting I don't write as well as my brain can think of things.

He is a very important merchant or statesmen or king or prince or comedian or the universe's best plumber. It doesn't matter he's here, he's requesting an audience with the Grandmaster and why the hell not. Let's see what he wants.  
  
He's well dressed, but sort of fat. He's got a habit of walking around as he talks, making the immortal follow him with his eyes. He's funny though. Not uniquely funny, but funny. He could probably clean up nicely. He wants to move some merchandise on Sakaar. The sort that anywhere else it would be...frowned upon. But here, well, he smiles broadly at the Grandmaster who laughs. He can almost like the guy.  
  
The door opens. A few partygoers from his pleasure ship come through. They still reek of sex and many are still drunk. Even drunk they bow and nod. A few have drinks in their hands and they toast him. He smiles. He apologizes he missed the party, but there's always the next one. In a few hours.

Between them, a naked tall blonde and very well-built man steps forward and gets on his hands and knees. He crawls to the Grandmaster and kisses his feet. Then his knee. Then hand. He straddles his leg. He is nearly humping his leg. He is moaning pathetically. Only the newcomer, the famous...seller?...looks alarmed.  
  
"Down Sparkles. Pets. What can you do?! He's house trained, but he gets excited. Y'know after a good uhmm ha ha party. I like lending him out. I'm very generous to my guests. You should have seem him before the training." He doesn't go into the details of the beatings, the rapes, the drugs, the shocks, the emotional blackmail, the control disks, the moment he finally broke. The moment when Thor, the God of Thunder, laid down and submitted.   
  
"But I got the full set." He waves a hand towards the couch perpendicular to the one he sat on. Loki sat reclining, hand tenderly stroking a the small swell of his belly. "You should stay for the party I'm going to put on when this one finally goes into labor. Going to have the biggest gladiators competing, just to get five minutes with the proud Pops." He pets Thor's head. "I should just let them all have a turn, just to distract him. He's protective of his Little Brother and all those nurses around touching him and fondling him." Loki whimpers and Thor let's out a low growl.   
  
The newcomer laughs, feeling some ease return to him. He mentions that he heard the rumors that the Mighty Thor and his brother Loki had been captured and held on Sakaar. There's a group of people looking for them calling themselves 'The Avengers'. They are several thousand clips away but they are on their way. The Grandmaster laughs and pets his dearest Sparkles's head. Thor doesn't even register that his friends are coming to 'save' him. All he can do is rub his chin into the Grandmaster's hand, a small dribble of dries cum flaking off him.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," he says quietly, with genuine feeling. It makes him the Grandmaster feel a thrill of victory.   
  
"I won't let it happen, babe. You just sit there and look pretty."  
  
Loki doesn't even bother looking worried. Maybe he's secure in the knowledge that being the favorite, he will be guarded and protected. Maybe he knows how the Grandmaster protects his pets. Maybe it's the toy inside him, buzzing away that has been so distracted that he is only half listening. He's not been given permission to cum. So he has to sit there in the lovely emerald gown with his exposed chest and belly, looking like a corrupted saint. He wears his contented mask to hide the pleasure and the desperation. He knows better than to ask. Asking means stripping down and showing everyone what drove him to ask. It meant putting on a show. It meant debased himself one more time for a fleeting moment of relief only to be left wanting in their rooms, when Thor was there to touch and kiss and suck and fuck him to the edge. Maybe he would be denied Thor even being in his bed. And Loki loved and needed his Thor. So he waited, only occasionally shifting to let his Master know that he was indeed feeling the effects of the toy.  
  
Drinks are brought. The newcomer is a sloppy light weight drunk. Of course the drinks on Sakaar uncommonly strong, but usually his guests no better then to down their drinks immediately. But he gets funnier. He thinks he's got this deal in the bag. He's going to be the supplier of...whatever...on Sakaar. He smiles. A toast to their new partnership.  
  
"Oh uh, I think we'll keep looking a different supplier for uh...," he glances quickly at Topaz who shrugs, "what you're selling."  
  
The newcomer splutters, most of the drink reaching Thor's exposed back who shutters. He turns, his eyes hard and threatening at the rudeness to his Master. The Grandmaster just smiles and strokes his head to calm him.  
  
"You need what I'm selling."  
  
"I'm sure whatever it is I can get it somewhere else."  
  
"No you can't. I've killed nearly all my competitors and anyone else out there selling, they're working for me!"  
  
"Listen, friend. And I really think in the hour or maybe day you've been here, you have become a friend. Friend, I don't need, want, or frankly no what you're selling. I'm still going to pay you. You've made my afternoon. But that's about it."  
  
The newcomer isn't having any of this. He's furious. Does the Grandmaster know how many other kings, leaders, very important people want what he's selling?! He should be paid handsomely for even deeming to show up on Sakaar. He should be paid triple on account of bringing a warning about the Avengers. Maybe, if the Grandmaster promises to buy from him and pay him, he'll remember if they're a few thousand or a few hundred clicks away. He laughs as he sits down.  
  
He sits down on the couch beside Loki. He grins at how well he he has hoisted the Grandmaster. He feels cocky. He leans over and pulls the God of Mischief towards him. In his mind, Loki and his brother are just two in a million concubines. They're there to be touched and look pretty. To be used. In a few days, weeks, or months, they'll be just used whores. Thrown away. Loki should be thrilled to be touched by him.  
  
Everyone else knows better. Everyone gasps.  
  
Loki lets out a scream of protest, to the newcomer a complete overreaction. He is nearly sobbing. He's holding his pregnant belly as he wrenches away.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!" Loki is nearly in tears. Thor is over to his side in an instant. Loki collapsed into him, babbling about being touched. Thor speaks gently, rubbing the exposed belly and whispering words of reassurance. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! PLEASE!! KILL HIM!!"   
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey." The Grandmaster stands slowly, walking a few steps to Loki. The brunette goes quiet but is still in distress. If you listen very closely, you can almost hear the buzz of the toy in the stillness. "Lokes, we don't kill friends! What have I taught you? Naughty! Naughty, naughty, naughty thing. I should take away the pretty things I had made for the kiddo. You want your kiddo to have the best."  
  
"Y-yes, Master. Please Master."  
  
"And you want more kiddos, right? More with your brother?"  
  
"Only Thor! I want to give Thor so many children. I will give you children too, if you wan-"  
  
"Nah, Lokes, that's your thing. I like being the fun Uncle. Uncle Grandmaster. Has a nice ring."  
  
Loki giggles. "It does, Master."  
  
Thor laughs too. "Our child will be yours, as we are yours, Master."  
  
"Oh, that goes without saying!" Everyone is laughing. Slowly, so does the newcomer. "No, no we don't kill friends!" He laughs and points at the newcomer. "Your face when he started saying kill. Oh my god! I should pay you five times whatever you for that alone!" The man laughs, pointing back at the Grandmaster. They're like old friends. "Do we have that on film? Did someone get that on video? I want to show the everyone that look!" He pulls an exaggerated look of surprise and shock. Everyone laughs. "We don't kill friends here on Sakaar." He sighs as he recovers air. "We execute them."  
  
The newcomer pales. He tries to say something but they are dragging him out. He is screaming his name, as though it's supposed to mean anything.   
  
The Grandmaster sighs. He leans over and pulls Loki's chin up so he can stare into the his eyes. "Who is the only people allowed to touch you?"  
  
"You and Thor, Master."  
  
"Who do you both belong to?"  
  
The Princes of Asgard lean over and kiss his hands, desperate to shower it with love and affection. "You Grandmaster."  
  
It was an average day on Sakaar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just me writing to take a break. 
> 
> Feel free to give kudos or comments.

Topaz is a very remarkable woman. Her eyes keep on his face and she doesn't look down. She doesn't blink at the slurping noises. Or the moans. Or follow his gaze when he decides to look down and direct his pets. No, she only looks at him.  
  
"They're a few hundred clicks away give or take. But they're about to get distracted," she is saying.  
  
"Distracted? Hmmm, that's not good."  
  
"It seems there's a different group also looking for the Princes. A group that calls themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy."  
  
"Which galaxy?"  
  
"They don't say."  
  
"That's a problem isn't? Because we may uh be out of their jurisdiction. Well, I suppose that's fine. Maybe they'll hmm deal with each other for us."  
  
Topaz nods. Her gaze never leaves his face. Even after he dismisses her and she can catch a look while turning, she never seems interested in what's happening below his waist.  
  
Below his waist, kneeling, are the his pets. They are kissing, licking, sucking, every raw inch of his cock. They try to kiss one another, the nearly purple tip getting in the way as their tongues dance out to find each other. One gives up, and begins to lick the base, while the other triumphantly takes the head in his mouth. The Grandmaster groans and pulls the latter off him with an obscene wet pop.  
  
Loki looks up at him, eyes unfocused and lips glistening red. He opens his mouth, showing the saliva that has gathered, his tongue still searching for something. The Grandmaster laughs. He wants to remind the God of Mischief about how when he first came Sakaar, the trickster had first submitted to gain favor. How he had believed it was one time thing. He had assumed he was in control. He would wow the Grandmaster and get anything he desired. How quickly he had learned. How he had had to be 'reminded' at several points that his brother's life and well-being hung in the balance. How at one point, during his training he had tried to bite the Grandmaster and had pliers put in his mouth to remind him that his teeth could be removed. Now he whines at the loss of one of his favorite pastimes.  
  
"No, no, no sugar you had your turn this morning. And mid-morning. I've been spoiling you, come to think of it. Come on, Sparkles. Before I change my mind."  
  
Thor is taking him in his mouth at once. He is deep throating him like any well practiced whore. To think he had once thrown up from being forced down on this cock. That he had been punished with his brother watching, begging for it to end. Now Loki is looking on with jealousy.  
  
"Oh you know he'll share. He always does. Deeper now. And look up at me."  
  
Blue eyes look up at him. Pleading, seeking approval. There are a few tears at the corners, but they don't fall.  
  
The Grandmaster pulls the god off of him as he cums. He only grunts a warning. Thor is opening his mouth showing his prize proudly. He wants to take a picture of just that. Send it to every corner of the universe. Have it sent to Asgard, painted right on the palace doors. He wants a portrait sent to Odin, all wrapped up in a bow. With a caption that reads, "Miss you Daddy." He wonders what the old man would do then?  
  
Loki whines, and Thor turns to him with his mouth still open. The younger surges forward and they kiss, passing the cum between them, eyes rolling back in pleasure and breathy moans. A far cry from when they had had to be prompted to do this. When they cried and looked green as they did so. Now they have to be forced apart, and they battle to get the most. He could watch them all day.  
  
There is a knock at the door. His pets do not stop their antics, absorbed completely in their games. Topaz enters, followed by a little old man with a shock collar around his neck.  
  
"The doctor is here."  
  
"Ah! Lokes. Uh, Sweetheart! Look the doctor is here to see about your bun in the oven!"  
  
Loki looks around, cum dripping from his lips. He looks back at Grandmaster with a worried expression.  
  
"Oh he knows better than to touch you. You remember they have equipment that can do all that. No uh need for anyone else. Hey, Hammer boy!" He nudges Thor with his slippered foot. "Help Wide Load up."  
  
He likes insulting them at times. They will answer to any nickname he can dream up. Sweet or awful. They know that he can call them the sweetest things when he is in the foulest of moods.  
  
Thor helps Loki up. They are both naked today. He couldn't decide what they should wear. He didn't say this to them of course. He told them it was because Loki probably wouldn't fit into anything. That was the reason for the first blow job session this morning. As an apology for being so pregnant not to fit into the pretty skimpy things he had given them. Naturally it hadn't changed matters. He still didn't know what to have them wear. They are used to, though, being on display.  
  
The doctor nervously asks, if he can have the patient lay down. He waves a hand and Thor guides his brother to the bed. Loki lays down, his hands parallel with his shoulders like he's being pinned to the bed by some unseen force. It's memory that pins him. He knows not to hide. To look submissive and beaten. Because he is now submissive and beaten. His legs and knees fall apart to reveal his genitals, neatly shaven and still wet. He's nearly constantly wet. It's fascinating that all Ice Giants can bare children. A fertile bunch. And Loki is young. So he has years of pregnancies ahead of him.  
  
"Tick tock, Doc. I want to see the opening ceremonies at the arena. Missed two days in row and I can't do a third. It would break my heart. Well, maybe not my heart. But it will break yours."  
  
The doctor gulps and takes out his equipment. Long objects that will allow him to examine the God of Mischief without touching him. They are look positively ghastly. The Grandmaster can't help but smile. He can see the mounting distress on his pets' faces. But they can't object. Even in their well-trained, drug-addled, broken minds they know that this far along in his pregnancy Loki needs a doctor. So they say nothing as a long needle is manoeuvred over his belly and a beam is shot into his bellybutton. They utter not a peep as the doctor takes a phallic object and enters it slowly into him. And to the doctor's credit, he never fumbles and touches or even brushes the God.  
  
"He has been fed very well," he says to Grandmaster, knowing he cannot address the pets.  
  
"He's become a bit of a piggy when he eats. I'm glad he hasn't gained any weight from it."  
  
"He could-" the doctor breaks off, thinking better of it. "He looks healthy. Everything is pointing to a smooth birth."  
  
"When do you say, that will happen?"  
  
"Six weeks. Maybe eight. He's close though."  
  
"Well I could tell that. He's ready to pop!" He watches as the object is removed from Loki, a whimper of loss escaping his lips. Thor is there, immediately fingering him with two fingers, letting his brother fuck himself on the thick digits. "If he cums, you both get time outs!" Loki stills, knowing that time outs involve pain and tears. He says something quietly to Thor who removes his fingers, both looking miserable at the turn of events.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
He wants to say no. He wants to say it doesn't matter since it's not his kid. He has no interest in getting children. He just likes the idea of two Gods churning out little demigods for him. But something makes him glance at his pets. There is something in their eyes that glow at the question. It is an old glow. They came to Sakaar with that glow. That independent glow. And if there is one downside to having Gods as pets, is that glow doesn't really come back often.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
"We can send announcements to Ass-card. You got a new Prince!"  
  
"A boy." Thor lays his head on Loki's stomach, nearly in line with laser still pointed at him. "You are giving us a son."  
  
The brunette looks pleased with himself. There is an old sparkle of mischief. It fades quickly though as the doctor steps forward and the moment passes. The equipment is removed, with the same care it was set up as. He feels almost disappointed that the doctor didn't slip up.  
  
"Oh, got a question for you, Doc. Sorta important. Is my Lokes cleared to uh hmmm ha ha, well do his duty?" The doctor looks unsure and confused. "Can he still be penetrated with no harm to the kid?"  
  
"Vaginal and anal penetration should be fine up until birth."  
  
"What about during birth?"  
  
The doctor goes pale and stutters. "I'm s-s-sorry?"  
  
"I don't mean the pussy naturally. It's going to be uh busy. But what uhm about the back way?" He could see the doctor's confusion melt into realization before he even continues. "I got plans for the birth. Make it live. Put it out for whole planet and even those several hundred clicks from here." He winks at his pets who simply smile, unfazed at what is being planned.  
  
"It should be fine." The doctor says it as though he is trying to hold in vomit.  
  
The Grandmaster claps his hands. "Wonderful! Just splendid! You've been a great doctor! The best we've had! The rest, well uh, they didn't make the cut. Too touchy. One even tried to take my pets away from me, can you believe that? Had to make an example of him."  
  
"I remember." The doctor looks down. "He was my son."  
  
"Well you should have taught him not to steal." He says it matter-of-factly, as though the young man is still here and had just been caught stealing a sweet. The doctor says nothing to this. He just mutely stands, arms at his sides. Even he is as submissive as the pets on the bed.  
  
For the third time, Topaz enters. She nods. The ceremony is about to start.  
  
"Come on. Time for some exercise. I should get new leashes and collars for you." He says it like he hasn't already ordered them. The brothers stand and move to walk behind him but he stops them. "You both know better."  
  
They get down on their knees. A difficult task for Loki at this late stage, but the doctor hasn't spoken up to suggest it's a bad idea. They crawl after him, heads high. They're purebred Princes.  
  
He arrives thirty seconds late to the ceremony. He tells Topaz to turn on the doctor's shock collar.  
  
It really shouldn't be this hard to find a good doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can and will still find me on tumblr in spite of recent 'changes' under red-shadow-wolf-19. But I did make an Instagram account under redshadowbea if you want to follow me there and I will probably make other accounts on other sites.
> 
> Anyway, back to my self-care smut.

She comes in with a wave parygoers and dignitaries. She has been gone from Sakaar only briefly. Gone from his inner circle and entourage for a long time. A lot can happen away from Sakaar. A scrapper can revert to being a Valkyrie. Princes can become pets.  
  
He knows as soon as her eyes fall upon the pair of them. The emotions are quick. Shock, horror, disgust, pity, outrage, resolve, realization, and then a blank mask. She tries in vain to tear her eyes from them, but she keeps looking. She probably knows, in some capacity he has seen her reaction. Maybe she hopes she can amuse him long enough to think. Maybe she prays he thinks the reaction is a different one than the reality. He tries not giggle.  
  
"Scrapper 142, ah, you have returned my dear. My lethal beauty. Come, come, sit, sit. No, right across from me. Get her a drink. Something light." He winks. He can almost see her skin crawl. He does it again.  
  
From her seat she has a great view. On either side of him, kneels Thor and Loki. Thor is wearing a blue corset, with little embroidered sparkles. It is cinched tight, making his back straight. A ball gag is in his mouth, the word 'WHORE' can be read even with all the drool. He is wearing small black shorts, nearly underwear how small the ridiculous they are on him. His legs and body are shaved, accept for a bit of stubble that he is allowed. Loki is unable to wear corsets because of his pregnancy, so he wears an emerald mesh top that barely comes below his nipples. It is flecked with gold crowns. He too wears the too short shorts, even more ridiculous with his belly. His body too is shaved, and his face is clear of even a trace of hair besides his eyebrows and lashes. His own ball gag reads 'SLUT'.   
  
She looks at them again, horror evident in her eyes for just a moment before looking at him. He smiles warmly at her. The Princes stare back, unseeing. She is just one more visitor. Another person that gapes at them.  
  
The Grandmaster claps as drinks are brought. "Thank you. You must have missed this!"  
  
"I missed a lot of things."  
  
Very broody and witty. He sips. "Any new gladiators?"  
  
"It's been mildly slim pickings."  
  
"Really?" He tilts his head. "I have other bounty hunters bringing me nearly fifteen a day."  
  
"Tell me where they're looking and I'll go there."  
  
No you won't. He taps the remote on his knee idly.  
  
The brothers suddenly come alive, moaning into their gags, eyes rolling in their heads, rolling their hips. A loud near violent buzz can be heard. The rest of the entourage laughs at the spectacle. 142 looks frightened.  
  
"Sorry," he says, tapping the button again. They quiet within seconds, the buzzing stops at once. They lay their heads against his knees and he them pushes off gently. "I like making sure they're awake."  
  
There is a moment where she looks like she is ready to throw her drink. She recovers and takes a sip. He wonders if she can even taste it.  
  
"It's uh funny," he idly strokes Thor's head, smiling that blue eyes try to catch his. The God of Thunder is begging for his toy to be turned on again. "It really is funny. I thought, he would look ridiculous in this outfit. Hmmm. Well, guess I was wrong." He looks up at her. "He looks a delectable snack in this, doesn't he?"  
  
142 knows she's supposed to respond. He can see her mouth struggling to say the words that will let her live, but all she can see is the Prince of Asgard reduced to a WHORE.   
  
Taking pity on her, the Grandmaster moves to his other side, to Loki. He jumps slightly at his touch, but relaxes in complete trust. "You should have seen this one when he could fit a corset. He isn't going to be able to do that uh for awhile ha ha!" He feels an urge to put a hand on the pregnant belly. A claim of ownership. One final line crossed. But he doesn't. Now is not the time or the place. He feels so fatherly instincts to the unborn kid. Sure he put the mechanisms in place for the conception, but there is no fatherly pride in that knowledge. But he likes the idea of the kid looking up to him, running in once a day and calling him Uncle. He likes the idea of the kid raised to be unquestionably loyal. He wants a whole team of kids like that. He wants them all to have blonde or black hair with blue or green eyes.  
  
He realizes he has spent thirty seconds petting each of his pets in silence. They are content. His entourage is on tenterhooks. 142 is examining him, like she has gained composure. That won't do.  
  
He taps a different button on the remote on his knee. He hologram protection bursts to life between them. It shows Loki, beautiful in a corset. A loose corset. He is struggling with it, speaking. One arm he is nursing, almost cradling it, like it hurt or possibly broken. A few more taps on the remote.  
  
"I will NOT wear this for you. And I will certainly not leave these rooms with THIS on! I am not a-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, none of that Lokes!" His recorded voice says. "You really don't have a choice, do you? What else are you going to wear?"  
  
"My clothes. You said, if I let you...insert that into me, you would give me back my clothes."  
  
"Those are your clothes. I had them uhm repaired to suit your new role."  
  
"You what?" The hologram Loki is flying a rage. "Do you know WHO I AM?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
They watch as Loki suddenly spasms and crys as he falls to the ground, pleading, clutching his arm. "T-take it out. Please..."  
  
"And then you won't have your clothes. And what about that toy? That's a gift sweetheart. Suppose I can give it someone else. You think Thor will like it?"  
  
"T-Thor?" He forgot how sweet Loki's voice was when he realized Thor could be endangered by his actions.  
  
"May like it. Or something bigger. Or-"  
  
"I'll wear it! I'll be good. Please!"  
  
"Oops daisy!" He presses a few more buttons on the remote in mock blind haste. He accidentally hits the buttton for the vibrators. Thor and Loki moan and thrash as he searches through a hologram images. Here's Loki watching Thor get beaten. Here's one of the times he had them ingest a drug that made their insides boil. "Aren't we glad I'm only hitting the safe for work recordings!" Here's two nights before they finally broke, Thor giving Loki his blanket. He is whispering as the hologram fades, "He gave us this. Without any strings attached. Please, you need-"  
  
"Found it!" He calls in triumph. He taps the button and the toys go silent. The hologram is Loki twirling in a corset, the same too short shorts and the same mesh shirt also on. He looks overjoyed in wearing it. Suddenly Thor has appeared on the scene, naked and hard. He grabs Loki and pulls him into a kiss. The younger is overjoyed by the development and begins to rub himself into the older. A recorded version of the Grandmaster warns, "Hey if you two make a mess, no baths for a week." The two carrry on, heedless of the warning.  
  
"I had to make good on that threat," he says as he switches off the recording. He leans back as he watches 142's face. "Who knew that giving a few tablets of aphrodisiacs to gods make them uhm rabbits? Sometimes I have to remind Loki he's not allowed to be touched by anyone but me and Thor. Thor on the other hand. Ha ha ha, well uh hasn't had been him? I'm seriously asking. He needs constant hmmm exercise or he just falls apart."  
  
142 is holding her drink so tightly, he's shock it hasn't shattered. She must have realized and takes a sip. He can almost hear as she forces it down her throat. She is lucky. These were the most 'innocent' recordings he has of his pets. She must know this. He can see her mind trying to think. He follows her eyes as they land on Loki.  
  
Almost on cue, Loki suddenly jerks a little. It wasn't from the toy or losing balance. He realizes that the kid has fluttered inside him. It's been happening periodically. Just yesterday his pets had spent a lazy afternoon as he watched the gladiator matches feeling for the flutterings together. They had ignored everything, the sound of sword, shield, and breaking bone as they had closed their eyes and felt the soft heartbeats. He had left them like that yesterday, content that he had invaded even this tender moment. That when they opened their eyes and saw him watching, they smiled and thanked him for making his moment possible. Sincerely. Now, he had to swallow back his laughter at the idea of such a innocent moment had happened in the most ridiculous of times.  
  
His entourage ignores or dismisses what just happened. They know better than to make comments about his pets unprompted. 142 knows what has just occurred. He can see her sadness. She has realized that this late in his pregnancy, Loki cannot be easily smuggled out off the planet. She is now in a bind; does she risk his life and unborn child's life and get both brothers if and when she rescues them? Does she wait, prolong the 'torture' and then take on the risk of taking three people off the planet? Or does she do it separately, one Prince at a time, probably adding to the security and worsening of the circumstances of the one left behind?   
  
He had suspected such a dilemma. That was thing about lesser beings. They were predictable. His pets were proof of that. You show a little attention to an attention-starved boy, and he tries to get more. Take attention-starved boy hostage and his older protective brother shows up demanding his return. Take both of them, slowly break them down, have them lay bare all their nasty secrets. The attention-starved boy loves his brother so much, he envies everyone else. The protective brother loves his younger sibling so much he's willing to throw everything away for him. Mix it to together, and what do you got? Two pining idiots who traded away their freedom for the opportunity to hold one another during a gladiatorial game.  
  
A new game comes to mind. Well, not new. He's trained his pets to play this game on cue. He taps the remote six times quickly, delivering three quick buzzes of stimulus to his pets. They know what that means. They whine around their gags and lean against him to show understanding. He has to keep from giving the game away. His entourage is not completely aware of the game, which is fine. That will help.  
  
"I bet your jaw is hurting, isn't Sparkles?" He leans over to Thor, tracing the jaw and feeling it quicker at his touch. Thor sends him a look of contained fury. He grins, pinching his cheek, not before he is sure 142 has caught the look. He can see her back straighten. She has loosened the grip on her glass. It may drop. "Should I remove the gag?" He looks over to 142. "He has moments, you know. Moments of uh hmm naughtiness. Especially around people." He strokes along the strap, watching the muscle twitch underneath it.   
  
He places down his drink and slides both hands along the straps to the buckle in the back. He glances over at the woman acrosd from his. She has lost the poor to control her face. Her mind is racing. She wants a sword, a gun, a rock, anything. She wants to get Thor and Loki and leave. He unlocks the buckle and lets the gag fall from Thor's mouth. But only just.  
  
"Valkyrie! Get help! My brother! Loki! He needsph-"  
  
"Like I said." He rebuckles the gag, forcing Thor's head back violently, "naughty."   
  
Loki let's out a whine from his gag. He struggles towards his brother. Tears are in his eyes, sliding down his face. Thor struggles like a horse that has been spooked. He sighs dramatically and taps the remote once more. They go straight at once, eyes rolling and loud lewd noises coming from their throats.  
  
It's an effective piece of theater. 142 looks distressed. Helpless. But determined. She is slow to realize her mask has completely slipped. The entourage though can see it. Some are holding their mouths to hide small snickering noises. Some are looking at one another in an 'I-told-you-so' expression. The room is closing in on her. She finally seems to wake and ser what has happened. She can't get up and leave, making it obvious. She is outnumbered. Even in her glory days she would need one more Valkyrie to assist her and cover her back. She takes a sip.  
  
"My, 142, you look absolutely pale. You, uhm feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmaster."  
  
"Are you sure?" He leans forward past the still writhing pets, the buzzing and moans music to his ears. She, to her credit, does not pull back.   
  
"I'm quite sure. Just thinking of places to get new gladiators."  
  
He relaxes into the back of his chair and crosses his legs. He taps the button on the remote. The buzzing stops. His pets nearly collapse, chests heaving as they breath. Loki nearly collapses forward and Thor makes a noise of alarm. He quickly grabs the brunette's hair and pulls him back, never taking his eyes from the woman.   
  
"Oh. I thought you were having trouble of finding ah recruits?"  
  
"I just remembered a place, a sector, I haven't tried yet."  
  
He runs his fingers through Loki's hair while his other hand reaches out to pet Thor.  
  
"Hmm." The Grandmaster tilts his head, purses his lips, and squints at her. "You sound like you want to leave now. Even though you just got here. After I fixed you a drink."  
  
She takes another sip. She places the drink down. "Better to fly with a clear head."  
  
"Hmm." He tilts his head to the other side. "Suppose you could leave..." He draws out the words, leaving off permission to let her go. She's trapped. She knows it, to some degree. Once she leaves, if she is allowed to leave, if she gets off the planet alive, she will be labelled his enemy. She could and will be attacked on sight if she returns. She is the safest here, in this dangerous moment. When anyone could lean forward and attack her. When he could melt her into the couch. She squirms ever so slightly.  
  
He takes a long slow loud sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, if you must. Go, then."  
  
Valkyrie stood. She nods towards him, like an adversary across a field. He waves at her, wiggling his fingers dismissively. She looks for one moment more at the Princes. She defiantly nods at them. They stare back at her. She leaves.  
  
"Topaz," he is unbuckling the gag once more from Thor as he speaks. "See she leaves, will you? Cancel her security clearance." As the other woman begins to make his orders a reality, he turns back to his blonde pet.   
  
Thor is barely containing a smile, like a puppy eager. Drool along the corners of his mouth as he bites his lips to hold back laughter. His eyes are wide and full of child-like mirth. "Master! Master!" His voice high and sweet.  
  
"I know, I know. You did very good! You like playing my games, don't you?" He wants to remind the God of Thunder that he had once tried to pull a similar stunt on him, trying to escape before he was properly trained and broken. Now he is using the same game to stay here, with him.  
  
The pet nods. He giggles and lays his head on the Grandmasters. He crawls closer to the elder, if that is possible. "I love your games. Can we play more, Master?"  
  
"Oh, I think we will. But for now, she's gone. So we have to think of a new game." On his other side, there is a pitiable whine. He turns to the brunette, nearly in tears. "Aren't you happy that your brother is so good at the game?" He unbuckles the other's gag.  
  
"Master, why didn't you let me play?"  
  
"Oh uhm well, Lola you have a history of games don't you? And you're always greedy when it comes to playing."  
  
Loki pouts, something he finds both cute and annoying.   
  
New game: fucking the pout off Loki's face as he occasionally taps the remote. He is sure Thor likes the game too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hadn't updated this and I'm not done with the long Harry Potter and Marvel crossover fic latest chapter. So here's some smut.

"Who'd a thought that I had would have the God of Thunder sucking on my cock like a two unit whore?"  
  
Thor looks up at the pig-like alien who he was currently sucking off. The pig is a third the size of the Hulk, still massive. He is still wearing most of his gladiatorial armor from the arena, and he smells and tastes of sweat. He is unwashed, and his cock tastes deliciously foul. He is the sixth and final competitor he's sucked off and he's the most talkative. Thor doesn't mind. As long as the pig lets him suck his cock and swallow his cum, what does he care?  
  
"Ain't ya the prettiest damn whore on Sakaar?" the pig says, forcing his cock further down his throat. Thor moans in thanks.  
  
"You talk too much, Ufef." The pig's companion says behind the blonde, irritated. He has been fucking Thor for the last few minutes. He's the seventh gladiator to fuck him today. Thor was well-used and dripping cum when he began. He will be more so when he finishes. "You're ruining my turn."  
  
"Well this is my turn too, ain't it? You don't mind me talking, do you?" This was directed at Thor. Thor only massaged the underside of the cock in his mouth with his tongue. "Course you don't. Probably can't even understand what I'm saying anymore. Probably just fucked stupid."  
  
"Probably," conceded the other pig. He drove himself deeper into Thor quickly a few times. The blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he nearly gagged on the other's cock.  
  
"I'll grant that Grandbastard this. He makes great whores. I'll be sure to send him a gift basket when we escape this planet. Tell ya, what blondie," the pig pulls the god nearly off his cock. In his beady eyes he could almost make out his lips red and stretched over the head. He shivers and thrust back onto the cock inside him. He is spanked for his trouble, hard. A flurry of hands over his buttocks and upper thighs, reminding him he's just a hole to be used.  
  
"Tell ya what," the pig repeats, "when he bust out of here, we take you with us? How much you think your Daddy will give us bring back one if his kids? His heir no less? Probably use you a bit before we get there. Have our fun." He pushes Thor back down again, hard and fast, using the god's throat as the cunt it was. "We'll negotiate a price to come back and get your brother."  
  
"Fuck, I'm close." The pig behind him says. He slaps Thor again. "Tighten up!"  
  
He tries to comply.  
  
They cum inside him. Cum drips from his ass, mouth, and nose. He smiles at them happily.   
  
"Your time is up." Topaz had come into the room. She at the pigs in disgust. "You're to be escorted back to the gladiator barracks. And you," she directs this to Thor, "go back to your master."  
  
He gets up, tottering a little. He's cum a few times during his time with the pig gladiators. He was allowed that privilege. He places his hands behind his head and walks out, the pigs complaining that they wanted more time and it wasn't fair to be treated like this. Walking through the pleasure ship, he passes piles of people twisted together in various acts. Some whisle as he passes, trying to tempt him over. Others gawk at him, with his cum dripping down his leg and mouth. He licks at it as he walks and reaches the private room that is his Master enjoys using. It is not soundproof: inside and out you can still faintly hear every moan, scream, and gurgle. From inside you can occasionally hear Grandmaster, speaking and directing. His laugh can be heard and Thor smiles brightly. He likes when Master laughs.  
  
When he enters he gasps.  
  
There has always been the rule, since Loki and Thor were completely trained, that Loki was only supposed to be touched by Thor or Grandmaster. There has been always one notable exception. Master's 'friend'.   
  
Loki is being held firmly and surrounded by tentacles in the center of the room. The tentacles come from a large round hatch in the floor. They are lewd and pink and covered in slime. They hold him, keeping his legs apart, his back straight, and his cock firmly unable fo cum. One is in his mouth, moving in and out slowly. Small ones are attacking his nipples, playing with them and stretching them. There are two in each of his holes, stetching them wide. They pound out of sync, and at different speeds. Tears are in Loki's eyes. His eyes though are wide and filled with blissful happiness. A small tentacle raises up and tenderly wipes the tears away, leaving a slimy streak in its place. Another strokes the large swell of Loki's belly before getting distracted by the brunette's cock.  
  
"Ha ha! There you are Sparkles! You look like you had fun!" The Grandmaster sits on a large well cushioned couch on the far side of the room. The side table has a small remote switch for communication and to control the creature and drinks. He waves to the couch. "Come on. Come on. Don't be shy. Loki is just having fun. Won't be long before uh the kid's here."  
  
Thor walks around the hatch and his brother. He knows how wonderful a time Loki is having. Just last month he spent a glorious hour with the creature. And he does not sure his brother's extra anatomy. He must be in ecstasy! He walks over to the couch and lies down, his head resting in Grandmaster's lap. His eyes are closed in contentment, so he does not see the awe and victorious glee that passes the elder's face. He smiles as finally blue painted fingernails run down his scalp.  
  
"My messy whore," Grandmaster says fondly. "Those pigs really did a wonderful number on you. My, hmm, do I see a scarlet backside?" A finger runs over the scarlet buttocks in question, making the blonde whimper and causing the Grandmaster to laugh again. Humorlessly. "I suppose they think they can plot to leave my planet and break my toys. Ho ho oh no. Wait til tomorrow. One of them can leave, once they kill rest of them. Death match for the chance to leave."  
  
Thor listens to the timber and quirks of Master's voice. The way he sometimes stutters over a word and pauses. He loves it. There was a time, when he was still in training, when he had hated Master's voice. He had growled and snapped back. He had shouting over him and told Loki time and time again 'Don't listen to him!' Master had not liked that. So he had put him in a room and blasted this sound, this high pitch sound. A sound that Thor and Loki could not escape from. It hurt their ears. It hurt their teeth. You couldn't think in that sound. Sleep was impossible. He didn't know long it was pumped into the room. Enough for him to consider scratching his ears off. Then it had been turned off and Master had come in and asked if they were ready to listen him. Ready to appreciate his voice. They had rebelled again, and he had left. The noise had returned. This happened three, maybe four (Thor honestly doesn't remember), times. Finally when he came into the room, and he spoke, they listened. Thor thinks that was the moment he began to fall in love with Master's voice. Because nothing could be as awful to hear as that noise.  
  
Master gently slaps his cheek. "Hey, there Thunder Thighs, I asked you a question!"  
  
Thor blushes. "I'm sorry, Master. I was thinking about your voice."  
  
"Funny thing to think about when you're not listening to me." He reaches over and twists a nipple. Thor hisses. "Got your attention?"  
  
He nods, still happy to be so close to Master. If Master truly was displeased he would have made Thor sit on the floor across the room. In the center of the room, Loki is allowed one brief moment to have the tentacle in his mouth removed. He moans and begins to ask permission to cum but is quickly silenced by another one.  
  
"I asked, would you want your kiddo to be the ruler of Earth?"  
  
Thor tilts his head in confusion. "Earth, Master?"  
  
"Yep. I uh was thinking to myself, my Sparkles spent an awful lot of time on Earth. Trying to uhm protect it. And well Lokes, he tried to conquer it." The tentacles in Loki's holes began to speed up, and the Frost Giant can only take it, his entire body rocking back and forth with each thrust. "Well, I I was thinking to myself, why not conquer the planet and give it your kid. Two birds, one baby!"  
  
Thor tries to hide the thoughts in his mind. They are bad thoughts, and he tries to squash them out. He furrows his brow and concentrate on how kind Master is being, considering the future of his and Loki's child. He should feel pleased. He should-  
  
"Hey, now!" Master is there, lifting his head to stare into his eyes. "I can see your brain pushing away that idea. That silly little brain that once made you think you weren't mine. Remember how I like that brain?"  
  
"Off, Master."  
  
"Good boy. Now what's the hold up?"  
  
"Master, Loki and I were thinking-" Loki trashed and gurgled on "- about our son ruling Asgard."  
  
The Grandmaster seemed taken aback. His face looked for a moment alarmingly blank, and Thor was scared he would be punished. But, then, curiosity blossomed. "Rule Asgard?"  
  
"Loki will never be able to rule. He has never had followers or true friends there, no one will rise to help put him on the throne and he has not a drop of blood in his veins of the royal family. I do not want to rule. Not without him. And the people have made it plain they want him gone. That is why he came to Sakaar, to you, in the beginning. And why I came get him. Asgard is not home without him. And," here he blushes, like a shy maid, "we are yours Master. You have shown us our true purpose in life. To be at your leisure and pleasure. And you have given us such happiness here, and forgiven us even after how awful we were during our training."  
  
"So," Master strokes his chin thoughtfully, "you want me not to conquer Earth, and put your kid in charge. Instead, you want me to conquer your home, and put your kid in charge."  
  
"You can teach him to be a wonderful king! He will answer to you in all things and he will know you are good, because how can his Master not be good!?! Who could not love you, Master!?!"  
  
The Grandmaster studies him. Looks him in the eye. Strokes his face. Is Master upset at their plan? He had wanted it to be a surprise. A gift that he and Loki gave as the ultimate show of loyalty and love. They loved their Master. And Asgard and its future was proof of that.  
  
"Tell you what, Thorn-in-My -Side. I'll put your kiddo on the throne of Ass-gard, but you have to do something to earn it."  
  
"But it's a gift for you-"  
  
"Well, uhmm, I'm particular about hmm gift-wrapping."  
  
Thor shivered, not in fear. He rarely shivered in fear anymore at things his Master wanted from him.   
  
"I want you and Lola to make a uh little video. A litttle hmm greeting to Daddy Dearest. I want to see how happy his boys are on Sakaar. Don't worry. We'll wait until the kiddo is born. Want Lo Lo to have his nice flat tummy again."  
  
Thor moans, the idea of being filmed arousing. He rubs his into Master's leg, kissing it.  
  
"Down boy. I said not now. Though I take that you agree to do it?"  
  
"Yes, Master. As soon as you would like."  
  
Before the Grandmaster could reply, there is a near ear shattering scream. The creature had finally allowed Loki to cum. Ropy white pearls shot from his cock and hit his stomach and even his jaw. His eyes are white, his mouth open and tongue lolling out. The tentacles inside him have stopped, letting him enjoy the fullness through his orgasm and afterglow.  
  
"Aw, isn't that the sweetest sight." Master coos. "Bring him here. Let him rest."  
  
The creature reluctantly takes Loki to the couch, slowly withdrawing from him, one tentacle at a time. Each one makes the god shudder, his cock spruttering helplessly. He is finally deposited on the couch beside Thor, who instantly covers him with his body. He wants to whisper as the tentacles unwind and leave him, that Master has accepted their gift. He wants to apologize for ruining the surprise. He wants to tell Loki the possibilities open to their other children.  
  
But Loki is barely conscious. He is muttering thanks and praise to Master, his voice slurred from the fucking and slime still in his mouth. He has a hand over the swell of his stomach and he giggles as he sleepily says, "The baby is awake."  
  
"I should think so with all the fun you had." Master reaches behind the couch and brings out a blanket. He covers them both, commenting that they and the blanket will need to be cleaned tomorrow. Thor snuggles to Loki. Loki snuggles back the best he can.  
  
Grandmaster smiles fondly at them for a moment watching as they fall asleep. They were truly willing to give him everything. He couldn't ask for more.   
  
He quietly reaches over to the remote and calls for a different...prisoner.   
  
His pets maybe satisfied, but the creature wasn't. 


End file.
